


Satisfied

by FeelSoHelpless



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wedding Fluff, implications of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelSoHelpless/pseuds/FeelSoHelpless
Summary: Alexander Hamilton was one that would say that he had never and would never be satisfied





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fanfic on this sight so any tips would be welcome.

Alexander Hamilton was one that would say that had never and would never be satisfied; but it seemed that the little minx in his arms was hell bent on proving him wrong. On trying to prove that she could take him so much further than he had ever been before.

He lay on the hotel bed feeling like all of his limbs had turned to jelly and his mind had slowed down to accommodate his spent body. Like he couldn’t move if he wanted to and he was seventy percent sure that he would never be able to have sex again.

“Oh god, Eliza.” He moaned as he felt his new bride’s lips attached to his neck. And that last thought was wiped clear from his mind once he felt her lips against him again. 

How the hell could she be doing this to him? It was like she was never exhausted and could go on for hours or she was still riding the adrenaline high of their wedding. Oh god, he was married to this woman. He was the luckiest man alive, she had this unending kindness and was still able to set him straight. Was there a better woman?

“I don’t know if I can do this.” Alexander murmured as if it was causing him pain to say the few words.

“I can stop if you want.” Eliza offered. Her lips pressing against the skin of his collarbone. 

“No.” Alexander said shakily as he shook his head as if his life depended on it. He was almost sure that if she were to stop it would cause him physical pain. He couldn’t live with or without this woman and he wouldn’t want it any other way.

“As long as you’re sure.” She sounded like a seductress and Alexander couldn’t help but be excited at the idea of spending the rest of his life like her.

And as her lips trailed further down his body he knew that at that moment he was satisfied with his life. No matter where it began or if god forbid it ended; in that second he was completely and utterly satisfied.


End file.
